Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display panel technology, and in particular to a moisture barrier structure of display panels.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, liquid-crystal display (LCD) panels are the primary component in plane displays. An LCD panel basically includes two glass substrates, a liquid-crystal layer sandwiched between the two glass substrates, and a sealant. The two glass substrates are spaced apart from each other by a certain distance. The space between the two substrates is filled with the liquid-crystal layer. Moreover, the sealant is formed on the periphery of the LCD panel to seal the liquid-crystal layer.
The two glass substrates of the LCD panel are a color filter (CF) substrate and a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, respectively. The CF substrate has a color filter layer formed thereon. The TFT substrate has a number of TFTs and a number of scan lines and data lines formed thereon. The scan lines and the data lines are electrically connected to the TFTs. The TFTs, the scan lines and the data lines on the TFT substrate are formed from a multilayered structure of metal layers, dielectric layers, and semiconductor layers. The TFTs, the scan lines and the data lines have an uneven surface formed over the TFT substrate. Thus, a planarization layer is formed over the TFT substrate for completely covering the TFTs, the scan lines and the data lines.
The planarization layer over the TFT substrate is usually made of organic materials. The organic materials have a poor ability to resist moisture. Thus, moisture in the environment of the LCD panels may pass through the planarization layer and go inside of the LCD panels. The moisture has disadvantageous effects on the LCD panels.